


And the Big Surprise

by Rebster04



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fun One-Shot, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebster04/pseuds/Rebster04
Summary: A birthday party doesn't quite turn out the way it's supposed to. Set after the season 3 finale.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as the thought would not leave my mind, just a little fun story! Enjoy!

“Are you sure she doesn't know?” Jacob narrowed his eyes at the guardian. 

“Affirmative. She said she was going into the archives with Jenkins to find….something.” Eve shrugged as she unloaded another colourful banner from the worn box. ‘Birthdays’ was plastered across the side of the dusty cardboard. 

“Don’t worry. She ain't got a clue, mate. Jenkins said he’d keep her busy.” Ezekiel popped his head out from underneath the work table. Eve stifled a laugh as she took in his appearance. 

Jacob huffed, looking towards the young librarian who had three pointed party hats all sticking out in different directions on top of his head,“Did ya leave enough of those for the rest of us?”

Ezekiel moved back under the table muttering excuses under his breath. Suddenly the sound of several plugs clicking was heard and the annex lit up with multicoloured fairy lights and lanterns. 

He emerged once again proclaiming, “I give you light!”

The hum of the back door filled the room and the doors opened to reveal Flynn carrying several take out bags. 

“Okay, I got all of her favourites and some extras…”

He placed the bags onto the table and turned to Eve, “Hello you.”

She smiled and leaned into him, “Hello….”

Ezekiel made a sound of disgust, “People! People! Cassandra is going to get mushy enough when she sees this, so let's not overdo it, eh?”

Jacob surveyed the room to make sure everything was in perfect Cassie order. The entire room was lit up with Ezekiel’s lights. Eve had hung different banners around the room all emblazoned with ‘Happy Birthday’. She had also complained non-stop about having to blow up ‘about a million’ balloons all on her own. Jacob and Flynn had been in charge of food and snacks. He had made sure to find all of her favourite things to eat and had sent Flynn on a wild goose chase around the globe to get the best versions of each. Also, not that he would ever admit it and would most definitely take it to his grave, he had trailed around several hundred stores to find the perfect gift for her. From everyone. Eve had wrapped it in beautiful paper covered in kittens and they had persuaded Jenkins to write the card.

The necklace was stunning. Ezekiel was livid when he learned that cash was involved in its ‘purchase’. The rose quartz stone was centred with tiny metallic quartz stones surrounding it. It reminded them all of her and as soon as they saw it, they knew it was perfect. 

Ezekiel coughed purposefully, “Great, so this party just seems to be missing one thing…”

Eve nodded, “Here’s the plan. This is Cassandra's first birthday since her surgery. She will definitely be emotional. She will definitely try to squeeze the life out of us. But most of all, we will all definitely be here with smiles on our faces no matter how cheesy it gets. Yes?”

Flynn and Jacob nodded. Eve turned to a quiet Ezekiel.

“…Yes Jones?”

He folded his arms and sighed, “Fine.”

Jacob smiled at him and clapped him on the back. Ezekiel couldn't help but wink at the cowboy. 

“Right, I'll go find the birthday girl.” Eve turned on her heel and stalked towards the archives. 

Flynn cleared his throat, “Would it be such a bad thing if we were to eat something before she got here?”

Ezekiel lifted his head, his mouth stuffed with chips,“Hrmph?” 

“Well, if you've started then…” Flynn’s hand stopped midway to the bowl of chips at the sound of a screech from the archives. 

The men all leaped to attention and started running in the direction of the scream. They almost ran into Baird who was walking unsteadily through the darkened corridor, a hand over her eyes. 

“Eve! What's happened?”

“Colonel Baird!”

Jenkins appeared at the end of the hallway. His hair was dishevelled, the thick grey locks poking out in different directions. His shirt was unbuttoned with the polka dot bow tie he had been wearing keeping it from falling open. It was untucked from his slacks. He had shed his suit jacket and one of his suspenders had been unclipped. The men all gasped at seeing the caretaker in such a state of undress. 

“Eve! Wai-“ Cassandra came skidding to a halt behind Jenkins. She quickly ran a hand through her hair and pulled at her skirt. Her cheeks flushed scarlet in front of her friends. She was equally messy. With her blouse completely unbuttoned she struggled to pull the thin cardigan around her to cover her modesty. Her peach lipgloss had been wiped off and the braid that had adorned her hair that morning had been all but pulled out. She was missing her shoes and one sock had been pushed down to gather at her ankle. 

Jacob and Ezekiel tried to stop from bursting into laughter, the embarrassment radiating from the couple in front of them. Eve slowly moved her hand from her eyes to glance at the pair. Flynn held his bottom lip between his teeth as he attempted not to laugh. 

Jenkins quickly finished buttoning his shirt and had stepped closer to the red head to give her more privacy. 

Ever the gentleman, Jacob noted. 

Ezekiel sniggered as Cassandra’s eyes widened. She hastily pulled her skirt round, not noticing it had previously been backwards. 

“Well,” The caretaker clapped his hands together, “….” He opened his mouth but couldn't seem to find the words he was looking for. 

Cassandra piped up behind him, “…surprise?”

Eve paused to shift her eyes between the two. She eventually smiled and pulled the younger girl into a hug. She looked at Jenkins and laughed, “I did ask you to keep her busy…”

Flynn pat Jenkins on the back as the other two librarians brought the two ladies in for a group hug. 

Ezekiel frowned all of a sudden, bringing his eyes to meet Cassandra’s, “Hey wait, isn't that our line?”

Eve put her hand against his head, shoving him away, “Happy birthday Red.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like writing these little pieces and I basically ship all possible couples on the show rather than just one! I have an idea for 2 possible new stories, but I need some prompts for one. If you have any ideas for fun common/ridiculous/funny/romantic movie or tv tropes that I could use for little one shots then please leave a comment! Thanks guys!


End file.
